


Snack-sized Solider

by Hungry Trashlord (rapono)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (cough) sin (cough), G/T, Inspired by Art, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mouthplay, Unwilling, Vore, also friendo if you find this don't judge me, and you know what that means, cause it's 3am, oh here we go here we go again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/Hungry%20Trashlord
Summary: While searching through an old overwatch base, Soldier 76 accidentally activates an experimental device. Unfortunately for him, a familiar masked mercenary is also scouring through the location.





	Snack-sized Solider

**Author's Note:**

> Saw some good art that gave me the idea to make this. Hope you fellow ~~sinners~~ writers enjoy!

_Overwatch's scientists really should have cleaned up alot better after the fall_ , was one of the first thoughts that went through his mind, as the infamous Soldier 76 headed inside the abandoned building. Another experimental tech retrieval, needing to get his hands on it before Talon could grab and abuse it.  
  
As usual, the intel on what the item did was vague and lacking. A device that can alter organisms. There was a very long list of possibilities that could fall under that description.  
  
Quiet and dark, but not eerie. Good. Unease rithing in the gut usually meant someone or something was inside. Paying attention to details, there was no trace of anyone being here recently. He was alone, at least, at the moment.  
  
It took a bit of wandering, but he eventually found the entrance to the laboratories. Once inside, he searched for a vault, almost walking by the locked black box.  
  
There appeared to be the remains of a torn-down notice on the door, with a keypad that needed a numerical code to open the safe. Thankfully, Jack knew what the code should be. He punched it in carefully, and with a click, it opened.  
  
Inside lay some sort of circular device. It was like a ring, but with a gap that had blade-like metal protruding outward from both sides, and grooves for gripping with a hand on the opposite side of the gap. Soldier 76 couldn't tell what kind of device it was, nor its function.  
  
He stared and it for another moment, then sighed. He couldn't well figure out what it was just looking at it here. There was nothing left to do but grab it and go.  
  
As Jack tried to pick it up, the moment his glove came in contact with the metal device, it shocked him. His body went rigid, and he dropped his rifle.  
  
"What the hell," he huffed, suddenly finding it harder and harder to breathe. His breaths became short, and he desperately tried to yank his own mask off, hoping it would make it easier to breathe. A moment of relief came as the mask clattered to the tiled floor, but the air still felt thin.  
  
Jack's vision began to swim, breaths still short as he began to pass out. His legs wobled from the lost sense of balance, as he tried desperately to stay awake.  
  
_What the hell did that device do to him?!_  
  
He felt his body fall as his consciousness went dark.  
  


\-----

  
  
He woke to the sound of his own ringing ears and a splitting headache. Both slowly subsided as he came to, as Jack took in his surroundings.  
  
He seemed to still be in the old base, but something left off. As he got up, he bumped into something, disbelief filling him as he realized what it was.  
  
His mask. Gigantic.  
  
As he surveyed the room, a horrid realization hit him. He'd been shrunk.  
  
He stood beside his mask, sizing it up, trying to figure out just how small he was now. Somewhere around three inches, it seemed.  
  
He growled in frustration. There wasn't much he could do at this size. Maybe he could contact someone to help him, like Winston. The scientist could likely find a fix for his condition.  
  
That's when the sound of metal boots  nearing caught his ears. And he knew exactly who they belonged to.  
  
 _If that monster finds me like this, I'm dead._ The old solider whipped his head around, looking for somewhere to hide. With time running short and being unable to run very far, Jack scrambled beneath his giant mask, bracing himself into a corner of it.  
  
Soon after, the footsteps arrived within the room, then stopped.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
The metal footsteps came even closer, the thud of the footfalls shaking the soldier's body ever so slightly.  
  
"Now why would the solider abandon his weapon and mask on the ground?"  
  
Jack's stomach lurched as the mask was picked up, him along with it. He prayed silently for the assassin to not turn it over and put the mask back down.  
  
But it seemed his prayers were ignored.  
  
The mask was suddenly flipped, and he came face-to-face with the white bone mask. Jack's body locked-up and froze in fear, as the Reaper seemed startled by his discovery, then quickly amused.  
  
"Well well well, if it isn't the great Soldier 76, or should I say, the tiny Soldier 76."  
  
Huge sharp metal claws reached out towards the solider, who attempted to scramble out of the way, but to no avail. He was now in the Reaper's grasp, the grip being tight, but not painfully so.  
  
"Let me go!" He ordered, squirming uselessly.  
  
"Oh and why would I do that, my little Jacky~?"  
  
The realization caused him to cease his wiggling. This person, no, _monster_ could not only see his face, but seemed to recognize him immediately. And that nickname...  
  
"G-gabe?!" He sputtered.  
  
Chuckles came from the Reaper, as he discarded Jack's mask and removed his own.  
  
He was Gabriel Reyes, yet not quite. Red irises in void-esqe eyes that were where they belonged, yet others were they didn't. Scarred and dark ashen flesh, like a burnt and battered corpse. Gleaming white fangs among human teeth. And a malicious grin that made Jack's body slightly tremble in fear of the giant man's intent.  
  
"Miss me?"  
  
"O-of course! Now could you put me down?"  
  
"And what fun would that be if I simply let you go?"  
  
Jack swallowed, hesitant in his answer. "Not that fun, I guess."  
  
"Exactly! Now, what does one do with a tiny solider..."  
  
Gabriel seemed to ponder on this for a little while, Jack meanwhile sweating buckets thinking about what his former comrade might do.  
  
Several crimson eyes locked onto Jack's small body, a hungry look in them.  
  
"Gabe..."  
  
"You know Jack, being this small, you're just perfectly bite-sized."  
  
Dread filled his gut to the brim as he quickly realized what the man was implying.  
  
"Gabe please..."  
  
A grin stretched across Gabriel's face at the sight of the soldier's distress, bringing him closer to his mouth.  
  
"Don't do this..."  
  
He adjusted his grip on the small man, now dangling him by the scruff of his jacket.  
  
"We can talk about this!" Jack's heart pounded in his chest, as he was brought even closer, too afraid of falling to struggle.  
  
"Well I'd love to chat, but it's rude to talk with your mouth full."  
  
He opened his mouth and extended his long black tongue, lowering the scared solider onto it. Despite not wanting to be eaten, Jack gripped the slimy muscle tightly, trying not to fall to another kind of death. Reaper chuckled, hot rotten breath blowing over the tiny man.  
  
"Gabe don't."  
  
And with those words, Gabriel began to slowly retract his tongue.  
  
Jack tried to scoot away from his nearing destination, but quickly found the end of the muscle, it curling upwards slightly to prevent him from going back any farther. It wasn't long before Jack's head went past the lips and entered the wet and slimy maw.  
  
As the rest of him was pulled inside, Jack shook in fear and disbelief. How could his former lover _eat_ him? Why?  
  
"Please Gabe," he banged his fist against a tooth, "let me out!"  
  
The tongue licked and curled around him, cloaking him in saliva, his only verbal response from Gabriel being a moan of pleasure.  
  
 _Was he enjoying his taste?!_  
  
Jack kicked and punched at the black muscle, trying to wrench it off, but his attempts were as futile as trying to wrestle a grizzly on steroids.  
  
Eventually he stopped fighting the tongue, the struggle only tiring him out. Going limp, he let it move and lick and coak him with the sticky saliva, the humid air of Reaper's breath thick in his lungs.  
  
After a few more minutes of tasting, Jack felt his body being shifted towards the back of the mouth, the throat. A surge of adrenaline kicked in, as he did his best to resist the push, his attempts just as ineffective as before.  
  
"Gabe please!" He cried out, not caring if he got the other's saliva in his mouth. "Don't swallow me! I'll do anything! Please!"  
  
He was either ignored or unheard, as his feet and legs entered the pulsating throat.  
  
"Gabe! I beg you!" Salty tears poured down his face, mixing with the saliva already coating it.  
  
There was a deafening swallow, as more of him was pulled in.  
  
"GABE!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, making his own throat sore, clawing uselessly at the black flesh pushing him in deeper.  
  
And with another gulp, Jack disappeared into Gabriel's gullet. The soldier's body seized up in horror as he made his way down, weaping.  
  
He was going to die. Gabriel had swallowed him whole, and he was going to be digested.  
  
It wasn't long before he was squeezed into a larger area, landing with a small splash. He was in the stomach.  
  
The air was thin and Jack struggled to breathe in the pitch black pit, the sounds and sensations overwhelming.  
  
There was no burning of stomach acid, no, not yet. But there was definitely a puddle of some sort of fluid at the bottom, pooling around his boots and butt.  
  
Exhausted both physically and emotionally, Jack lay back on the pulsating walls. He felt himself starting to fade in and out of consciousness, similar to before he shrank. His senses began to blur and fade.  
  
If this was how the great Jack Morrison was going to die, then at least it was comfortable, and in a way,helping his former lover, comrade, friend.  
  
The gurgles and thumps of Gabe's organs drowned out his thoughts and faded as Jack, once again, slipped into unconsciousness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Does Jack get digested, or is he actually safe and sound? That's up to you! ;)  
>   
> Want me to write you a one shot? Write a suggestion in the comments below, and if I like it, I'll write it. (SFW only please)


End file.
